Death Corridor
Death Corridor = Not to be confused with Deadly Corridor, New Death Corridor, or Haunted Corridor. '''Death Corridor is an unrated Extreme Demon created by KaotikJumper during Update 1.9, verified by Metalface221. Overview This level initially used to be an impossible level before its latest update. Today, this level is considered to be possible, but it is still ridiculously hard to complete the whole level without hacking. There was another update that made the level slightly harder. The level is in grayscale, as several decorations are colored in white, gray, or black, but at one point the color scheme changes to red for a while. After some time, the creator, KaotikJumper, balanced its own difficulty as several parts were nerfed and made a 'possible' part. However, there are still certain sequences are ridiculously hard to pass through because of '''extremely tight spaces '''and '''insane mashing. In addition, KaotikJumper had also redesigned the whole level, utilizing 2.0 effects/features such as font, green jump rings, etc. The original level has since been replaced by Death Corridor Finale, a 2.1 redesign by AirSwipe with the end identifying that SkyJax was meant to verify it. However, Metalface221 saved a copy of the updated version and beat it on stream, thus uploading it onto his account. Trivia * The level was originally an impossible 1.9 level, but it was nerfed in 2.0. Now, numerous players consider it a possible level, but due to its extreme difficulty, it is still significantly harder than Bloodbath. * On stream, Riot cleared two parts of the level (separately), that were considered as impossible, which consisted of a tight mini wave segment (as shown in the image above) and a ridiculously narrow ship sequence. **He later on stated that this level is easier than unnerfed Yatagarasu. * Dorami created and verified a remake of this level called New Death Corridor. It is a heavily nerfed extension of the original. While still unrated, it's generally considered an Easy or Medium Demon. * This level has a sequel called Haunted Corridor, also created by KaotikJumper and more. Unlike Death Corridor, which is possible, Haunted Corridor is completely impossible all the way through. ** This level has another sequel called Deadly Corridor, also created by KaotikJumper. It was verified by Metalface221. While still unrated, it's generally considered an Extreme Demon. * Metalface221 legitimately beat the updated version. * An unrated remake of this level named Death Corridor Z was verified by Sunix. Walkthrough . The verification of Death Corridor.]] |-|Death Corridor (Official Remake)= Death Corridor ''' is a 2.1 official megacollab remake of Death Corridor, which has a lot of well-known creators like Zimnoir12, Airswipe, Metalface221, etc. It is set to be verified by KugelBlitz. Overview The gameplay is same as the original level but slightly different. It also uses the 2.1 decorations. Like the original level, it uses black and white colours, with an addition of red. Gameplay The level is entirely a redecorated version of Death Corridor by many creators, with various nerfs and buffs. Trivia * AirSwipe's part is recycled from Death Corridor Finale, unlike his slightly different part in Death Corridor Redux. * KugelBlitz has agreed with RobTop to rate this remake once verified (when it will hopefully become a top 10 list demon). * After it was completed, KugelBlitz completed the level in Practice Mode in 93 attempts for a cut YT video, with a detailed description.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=595A8plDg1c *Due to KugelBlitz's wide inactivity, it is uncertain that this remake will ever be verified (with actual progress), or passed onto someone else. Walkthrough |-|Death Corridor Finale = '''Death Corridor Finale '''is a 2.1 level by . It is a rebirth level of Death Corridor by KaotikJumper. It has gone through serval verificators, but NoctaFly and EndLevel hacked the level (even if EndLevel unbuffed it and NoctaFly buffed it), and Sunix verified a heavily buffed version called Death Corridor Z. Overview The gameplay is same as the original level but redesigned. It also uses the 2.1 decorations. Like the original level, it uses black and white colours. Gameplay The gameplay is the same to the original level, but some bits are slightly or insanely buffed. Trivia *EndLevel said it was overrated. *Noctafly had previously beaten it, but was revealed to be hacked thanks to Riot's exposing. * Sunix verified his own version, Death Corridor Z, because he was sure that NoctaFly hacked it. In this version, he buffed some parts. **According to KugelBlitz (who counts this version separately), this has no chance of being rated. *AirSwipe has recently stated he wanted the level to die. Walkthrough |-|Death Corridor Redux= '''Death Corridor Redux is a 2.1 remake of Death Corridor done by Team Falcore, verified by MetaManZ. iPizza has ownership on the level. Gameplay The gameplay is a redecorated version of the original Death Corridor update with mixed buffs and nerfs. Trivia *The level used to be the official remake, but KugelBlitz's has now been considered official thus leaving this with no chance of being rated. *It was later revealed that MetaManZ hacked this level using the FPS Bypass. Video Category:Insane levels Category:2.0 levels Category:1.9 levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:XL levels Category:Unrated levels